


An Easter Coincidence

by ObsidianRomance



Series: A Matter of Coincidence 'Verse [22]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cute Kids, M/M, Male Lactation, Post Mpreg, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRomance/pseuds/ObsidianRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Chase's first Easter. Jared make's sure that it is an adorable one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Easter Coincidence

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just a drabble. It is inspired by [this](https://flic.kr/p/nfUjiS) cute baby in a chick costume that Kadysn thought would be cute for this 'verse. Also, the girls' costumes from "A Pumpkin Patch Coincidence" are back!  
> Un-beta'ed because I wanted to post it for Easter. Happy Easter to those who celebrate.

Jensen is woken up by being shaken awake.

Actually, the more he gains consciousness, the more he realizes he’s not being shaken. He’s bouncing.

Cracking open an eye, he catches sight of a giggling little girl jumping up and down beside him. “Daddy, daddy, daddy!” She falls to her knees with a giggle and cup Jensen’s face. “Wake up, daddy!”

Jensen’s not awake enough for _this_. He smacks his lips and squints against the sun in the room. “Ooouf!” He lets out a punch of air when another little girl lands on his chest. “Daddy!” She giggles and beats on his chest. “Get out of bed, daddy!”

 _Now_ , he’s awake. He recognizes the smiling, adorable creature on his chest is Arianna and the one still hugging his cheeks is Brooke.

“Okay, okay, okay. I’m up, babies.” He grabs Arianna, sits up, and lets the blankets pool around him. Jared’s not next to him, which isn’t that odd. Chase is a good baby and sleep through the night but he likes and early meal. Usually Jared nurses him and comes back to bed but sometimes nursing wakes him up too much and he goes off to busy himself with things in other parts of the house.

Then he gets a good look at his daughters.

They’re wearing their Halloween costumes, the lamb ones. The one’s they are obsessed with and like to wear everywhere they can possibly convince their parents to allow.

“Happy eeeee-ster, Daddy!” Brooke giggles and tugs on her lamb ears.

Oh, that’s right. The lamb costumes make slightly more sense now. It’s Easter. Kissing Ari on the cheeks and then scooping Brooke up so he can kiss her too, Jensen tickles their bellies. “Happy Easter, munhkins. Wanna go find papa?”

“No! We wanna find eggs!” Ari pleads as she bounces in his arms.

“Pink ones!” Brooke adds.

Jensen’s not going to win this fight. He lets his daughters run out of his room and follows them to the stairs. He figures they will find Jared on their way through the house. Holding both of the girls’ hands, they slowly make their ways down the stairs and Jensen’s not sure what he’s just walked into.

When he went to bed, there weren’t Easter baskets everywhere and stuffed rabbits littering their couches.

“Eggs, daddy!” The twins remind him at the same time.

“Yes, eggs babies.” Jensen ushers them into the kitchen. He and Jared had planned an Easter egg hunt for the girls but he hadn’t expected Jared to let him sleep in and do all the work by himself.

He finds Jared in the kitchen drinking a glass of orange juice. It looks like Jared is nursing a stuffed animal. As crazy as that sounds, Jensen can’t wrap his mind around it. Jared is a sane and logical person. He wouldn’t try to nurse an inanimate object. But what else could explain a yellow, plush looking chick being cradled in Jared’s arms. Only when he hears those hungry puppy noises Chase makes and sees his son thump a little fist against Jared’s chest, does he realize it _isn’t_ a stuffed animal. _It’s Chase_.

“Jared?” Is the only question he can get out as he raises an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

“Jen!” Jared smiles towards him and it fills with love an adoration once he takes in Jensen holding onto each of their little lambs. “Morning! Happy Easter.” His dimples pop and make Jensen want to smother him with kisses.

“Morning. Umm…what did you do to our son?” Jensen knows his daughters are frustrated with the hold up. They’re jumping up and down and tugging on his hands but he had no idea why Chase looks like a baby version of Big Bird.

“I’m pretty sure I just fed him,” Jared laughs as he pulls Chase away from his chest, sits him on his lap to face out towards Jensen, and thumps his back.

Getting a better view of it, Jensen realizes Chase is a plump baby chick, complete with chick feet that stick out from his body and his arms are tugged through sleeves that looks like wings. He doesn’t look bothered by the fact and slumps in Jared’s arms, making him look all the more like a chubby baby. He’s wearing a hood that pulls up and makes him look like he has feathers sticking off of his head and a beak. As ridiculous as it is, Jensen has to admit that Chase looks cute. Jensen’s all for holiday traditions, even the cheesy ones, because it is the one time you can get away with it. And what Chase is wearing? It’s completely and utterly….adorable.

“Oh, Jare…he’s so…he looks so…”

“Chunky?” Jared finishes he laughs as Chase lets out a wet burp. “Are you my little chunky chicken?” He holds Chase up in the air, voice sing-songy as he talks to the dooly, smiley baby.

Jensen was going to say “cute” but “chunky” works too. Chase is a lot of adjectives that start with C. Letting go of the twins’ hands, he reaches out and plucks his son out of Jared’s arms and kisses his round cheek. “How did you get so chunky, huh?”

Chase has no idea what Jensen is saying but he likes the sound of his father’s voice. He smiles a bubbly grin and him and flaps his wings...arms.

“Dadddddddy!!!! Eggs!” Arianna whines and tugs on Jensen’s shirt.

Holding Chase on his hip, Jensen smiles at her. “You two want to help Chase find eggs too? It’s his first Easter and he’s not sure how it work.”

“Yeah!” Brooke giggles and climbs onto Jared’s lap. She stands up to get a better view of Chase. “See, baby Chase?” She pulls out a plastic egg from her pocket and waves it in his face. “This is an egg. I found it!”

With a laugh, Jared pulls Brooke into his arms and grabs her Easter basket. “Come on, Brookey. You ready?”

“Mmm hmm,” Brooke nods and holds onto Jared.

Arianna scrambles into the backyard ahead of them, clutching her basket with both hands.

Finding the eggs isn’t that hard. Jared’s done a good job of hiding them in plain sight and the girls go wild for them. Squeals fill the yard and Jensen wonders why his daughters aren’t dressed as piglets.

Chase sits with him in the grass, trying to shove a huge plastic egg in his mouth and failing miserably.

More laughter draws his attention to Jared and the fact that he’s almost bent over laughing at Arianna and Brooke who seemed to have gone for the same egg and landed with their little butts in the air, lamb tails sticking straight up.

It’s perfect.

He loves his boyfriend and all their barnyard critters.

It’s a good first Easter as a family of five.


End file.
